


Purple

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, M/M, klangst, space guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Keith and Lance share a bonding moment, one they'll both remember.





	1. The Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance share a bonding moment and realise how they truly feel about each other.

Keith walked into the central control room; he found it empty aside from Lance.

“Why hello there . . .” the Cuban boy said, a flirty smile on his face.

“No.” Keith said flatly.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked casually.

“Nothing.” The dark haired boy replied. It was true, the castle was cloaked and the Lions were resting after their last battle with the Galra Empire.

“Mhhhhmmm.” Lance said the space between the two boys suddenly smaller.

Keith didn’t like this and moved a step away. He looked around at nothing in particular. “What are you doing?” he asked, glancing behind him at Lance.

“Nothing.” Lance replied slightly more defensively then he intended to.

Keith looked at him and raised his eyebrows “Mhhhhmmm.” He responded.

“You want to GO MULLET!” Lance yelled.

“Bring it Lance McLame; I’ll beat you any day.” Keith said raising his voice. Why did Lance have to be so arrogant all. Of. The. Time!

Lance was bristling; he hated how irritating Keith was! “Oh it’s ON!” Always acting like he was right, when he was simply reckless. “COME AT ME BRO!” Lance yelled. He was going to settle their dispute for good.

Keith raised his face guard; he was not going down without a fight! He ran at Lance full force and Lance shrieked as he was pushed to the ground. Keith looked triumphant, but Lance wasn’t finished yet. He stood up and tackled Keith to the ground, their bodies rolling together. 

“Oh fuck you Lance!” Keith yelled pulling down his face guard.

“YOU’RE GOING DOWN MULLET!” Lance shrieked.

Keith started crawling away, but Lance grabbed his leg and pulled him towards himself. “No! Fuck you!” he yelled. The tanned boy refused to let his rival win!

“Oh that how you want to play this?” Keith asked. “IT’S ON!”

Keith sat up and was met with Lance smirking at him. “Like it wasn’t already?” he said. How could Keith be so blind?

Keith frowned angrily in response. “Shut the fuck up!” he said.

“Make me.” Lance said stubbornly. 

Keith covered Lance’s mouth with his hand. “Easy!” 

Lance licked Keith hand and the dark haired boy grimaced, he instinctively wiped it on Lance’s face, it did belong to him after all. “Lance, what the fuck?!”

“I grew up with six siblings Keith! I know all the tricks.” Lance said. How could Keith be so stupid?

Keith thought for a second, taking advantage of the moment. He smiled and tickled Lance, it was a dirty trick, but Keith didn’t care. “WHAT THE FUCK! NO!” Lance giggled and writhed on the floor. “Stop!” he said.

Keith laughed triumphantly, but Lance wasn’t going to be taken down like this. The blue paladin tackled the red one and tickled Keith in response.

Keith had never been tickled before, he started laughting, oddly enjoying the sensation, or maybe it’s because it was Lance . . . he wasn’t sure. “No, no, no, stop!” Keith begged. 

“Please, no, stop!” Keith giggled.

Lance sat up and looked down at flustered form bellow him, his chest breathlessly moving up and down quickly, why did he look so cute like this? Minutes ago they were trying to hurt eat other and now . . . “Holy fuck.” Lance whispered softly. Sudden realisation flooded into him.

“What?” Keith asked softly, weakened from the tickle attack. He looked at Lance, who seemed shocked, but Keith couldn’t understand why.

“That actually worked?” Lance said.

“I guess.” Keith said sceptically.

Lance smirked, his old self returning. “You guess?” 

Keith leaned on his elbows. “Yeah.” He said flatly “I guess.” He repeated.

“What? The great and powerful Keith is unsure of something?” Lance said leaning his face close to Keith’s. 

Keith pushed Lance’s face away. “Get your stupid flawless face away from!” he said irritated.

Lance stood up and posed dramatically “Oh so you admit that I’m flawless?” he was practically glowing.

“Shut up,” Keith said lying down on the floor, bored. 

“Nope!” Lance with a grin sitting next to him.

There was a moment of silence between them.

“How many siblings did you say you had?” Keith asked. It wasn’t like there was anything else to do.

Lance raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Six . . . why?” 

Keith shrugged. “I’m just nosey.”

Lance snorted. “I could have told you that! . . . Though you’re not as bad as Hunk.”

“Or maybe it’s because I care? . . . Good luck guessing which.” Keith said cryptically.

Lance’s eyes widened and he looked away, his heart beating quickly. He laughed nervously. “Yeah, right . . .”

“Are you okay there?” Keith enquired.

“What? Yeah, yeah. I’m fine . . .” came the flustered reply.

Keith leaned on his side and looked closely at Lance’s face, something was wrong with him. “Are you sure? You cheeks have gone a bit pink . . .”

“W what? Really? . . .” he felt his cheeks and look away, his eyes wide. WHY DID HE LIKE KEITH? His inner voice screamed at him.

“Yeah,” Keith said. He placed a hand on Lance’s cheek. “You’re very warm are you sure that you are okay?” Keith was concerned.

Lance froze, Keith touch felt so nice. He stood up abruptly and Keith pulled back shocked. What was wrong with Lance?

“Lance?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think I’m just a little homesick . . .” Lance said. It was only half true, he did miss the blue planet he called home, his family were light-years away, maybe even light-decades, he didn’t even know anymore.

Keith stood up and walked by the window. “I miss it too, you know.” He said looking out at the stars. Lance made a dismissive sound, which Keith ignored. 

Lance watched his crush and rubbed the back of neck, there was so much he didn’t know about him.

“I used to dream of the stars. I couldn’t wait to leave earth.” Keith chuckled to himself. “But now that I’m here . . .” 

Lance sat down and Keith sat down next to him. “It’s not what I thought it would be, things never are.” Keith said with a vulnerable smile.

Keith put his head in his hands. Lance pursed his lips and took a deep breath. ‘God dammit!’ “What, what was your life like back on earth? . . . Before the garrison?” he asked.

Keith looked up, he hadn’t thought about home in so long. He was avoiding doing it and no one had asked him about it. He sighed, what difference did it make, if he told Lance? “We didn’t have much, it was just me and my dad but we never went hungry. We ran a small farm, but dad also worked in a factory to make sure I could have enough money to reach the garrison. It wasn’t big, one field and we grew vegetables and had a few animals . . .” Keith paused remembering home. Lance listened intently, taking every word in “I never knew my mum, but I guess she must have been there at some point . . . Unlike you I never had any siblings, so I just, kinda, played by myself . . .” Keith looked at Lance, who smiled back. “I make it sound lonely, but I wasn’t really . . . maybe a little bit. But I was happy on earth, it was home.”

Lance nodded, he couldn’t imagine what it was like to not have any brother or sisters “And here?” Lance asked.

“I’m still trying to find what makes me happy here . . .” Keith admitted. He didn’t normally talk this much about himself, he normally bottled everything up. Somehow it was different with Lance, he wanted to tell him.

Lance nodded and laughed, “Yeah me too.” He said.

“What? . . . oh.” Keith said, laughing as well.

Lance looked out at the stars and shrugged, wait, Keith laughed? He turned back to Keith. “Whoa you actually laughed!” he said with a smirk.

Keith pushed him gently, “I do when I have a reason to.” He said.

Lance grinned. “Oh yeah?”

“yeah.” Keith looked away embarrassed for some reason, it wasn’t like he cared about Lance. . . 

“Okay,” Lance noticed that Keith pale cheeks had gone red. “Now are you okay? Your face is kinda red. . .” Lance said smirking. He needed revenge from earlier. 

Keith’s whole face flushed red, warmth spreading through it. “I I I’m f fine.” He stuttered. What was happening to him?

Lance laughed “mhhhhmmm, okay . . .” Keith was so obvious sometimes, that not even he could see it himself. 

“You’re not helping!” Keith yelled

Lance smirked. “I wasn’t trying to! You’re my rival after all.”

“You never do!” Keith scoffed.

Lance shrugged and leaned back on his hands. “You never need my help.”

Keith leaned back on his elbows, “I never need anyone’s help. I’m too good.” He said casually.

Lance sat up and scoffed “Excuse me? I think that counts as narcissism, Mullet.” 

“Oh and you’re not narcissistic?” 

“No.”

“Liar.”

“I just know I’m a beautiful human being!” Lance said,

Keith lay down, placing his hands behind his head and shut his eyes. “Is that so?”

Lance looked down at Keith form and feigned dramatic hurt. “Ok, wow! First of all rude!” Keith looked up at him in disbelief. “Secondly, don’t you deny that I am gorgeous? . . . I mean.” Lance gestured to himself. “I’m h o t HOT”

Keith looked away and Lance thought for a second that his charms had worked. Keith burst out laughting, it was just too funny! 

Lance looked hurt. “Hey! Don’t laugh! It’s a serious question.” He pouted.

“Yep, you’re so hot, you even turn me gay!” Keith laughed. Lance and Keith froze as they both realised what Keith had said. 

“I don’t know it was meant to be a complement, but I’m taking it as one!”

“I . . . I didn’t mean to say that . . .” Keith said horrified, he’d said that out loud, especially to Lance! Of all people!

Lance looked out to space; the stars were not ones he recognised. “Yet again, rude.” He said.

“And I was already gay, so . . . whatever . . .” Keith said.

Lance froze again. “You, you are?” Lance asked

“Yeah,” Keith said.

“So . . .” 

“You didn’t know?”

“Not going lie, did not” Lance laughed nervously, Did that mean that Keith like him?

“You can be very blind sometimes . . . it’s not a problem is it?” Keith joked.

Lance was offended, why would he care? “What? No dude! I’m Bi so you don’t need to worry about anything.” Lance froze. Why did he say that?

“What?” 

“What?”

“I mean I knew you were Bi, but why would I need to worry?” Keith asked sitting up.

“Wait, wait, wait . . . what? You knew? How?” Lance stammered. He gawked at Keith. If Keith already knew, who else did?

Keith thought for a moment, “I just did? It’s kinda obvious Lance.”

“It is?” Lance was trying to stay calm, but internal panic was setting in.

“Maybe it’s only obvious to me?” Keith questioned quietly.

“That doesn’t help!” Lance panicked.

“I don’t know how I knew, I just did! I won’t say anything if it’s an issue. . .” 

“No, it’s cool, I’m sure the team will be accepting.” The Latino laughed nervously.

“It doesn’t matter as long as you’re happy with who you are.” 

“Yeah, true.” 

They sat in silence, looking out at the stars together.

“Keith?” 

“Yeah Lance, what is it?”

“I think, no that’s wrong, I know. . . I know I like you.” Lance said.

“Huh?” Keith said. He turned his attention to Lance; the flawless Cuban boy was looking right at him. Keith gulped, a lump in his throat. “I think I like you too.” He admitted.

Keith looked away and blushed; his heart was beating so quickly it was almost painful. 

Lance placed a hand on Keith’s pale cheek. “Want to find out?” Lance asked. 

Keith was lost in Lance’s gaze. He nodded and gulped, why was he scared? Keith shut his eyes and he felt their lips connect. Lance’s body felt warm against him, it felt so good.

They pulled away from the kiss and their foreheads touched. 

“What do you think now?” Lance asked.

“Yes.” Keith responded.

Lance laughed and kissed him again, warmth spread through both their bodies.

They heard footsteps walking their way.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea Princess, remember last time?” 

The Princess sighed, “Maybe you’re right Coran . . .”

Keith and Lance looked at each, the same shade of red. What should they do?


	2. The Family Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance try and hide what they've been up to to from the rest of their team, but how long will it be before someone finds out?

Keith and lance looked at each other the same shade of red. They panicked and pulled away, both stood up suddenly. Keith walked towards the window, while Lance, lay upsidown on one of the sofa’s, both pretending that nothing had happened.

Coran and the Princess Alura walked in.

“Ahh here you are, Shiro was looking for you.” Alura said.

Keith turned around and Lance sat properly looking at the Princess.

“What were you doing?” she asked suspiciously.

Keith and Lance looked at each other before looking away suddenly. 

“Nothing.” Lance said a bit too quickly.

“What did Shiro want?” Keith asked changing the subject.

“Oh, that! Hunk is cooking, more space goo!” Coran dramatized.

Keith nodded and left. “I’ll go too.” Lance followed him.

“That was close.” Lance whispered when they were further into the corridors.

Keith pushed Lance against the wall. “Lance we’ll talk about this later, okay? Right now, let’s pretend nothing happened!” 

Lance kissed Keith and nodded.

They entered the kitchen and found Hunk was plating up five portions of green space goo.

“Oh hey guys.” Hunk said.

“Hi . . .” Keith said.

The pair sat down opposite each other avoiding eye contact.

“Did you guys have a fight?” Shiro asked.

They looked at Shiro.

“No. . .” Lance said. “We were training together.” 

“Lance is slow in combat; I was trying to help him.” Keith said as he tucked into the green ‘food’ he’d become accustomed to.

“Why would you train together?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah you always train alone Keith.” Hunk said.

“I think it’s good, it’s nice to see you getting along.” Shiro said. He was like a proud father.

Keith shrugged. “Can someone pass the salt?” he asked.

Shiro and Lance reached for the salt shaker and Keith looked at Lance wide eyed. Why are you like this? He thought. 

Lance grabbed the shaker and poured salt onto his own food. “Sorry Keith, guess I got there first.” He boasted.

“I thought you didn’t like salt?” Hunk asked.

Lance froze “I thought I’d try something new.” He defended.

“Fair enough, there’s seconds if anyone wants some.” Hunk said with a smile.

“Lance share.” Shiro warned.

“Fine!” Lance said. 

The salt shaker slid across the table to the dark haired boy who looked at Lance, he smiled slightly as he took it. 

They ate and talked about what they’d done on their day off.

Lance started nudging Keith under that table, but he wasn’t in the mood for footsie and kicked the blue paladin.

“How are you enjoying it?” Keith asked suddenly.

Lance looked up; he looked like he was in pain. He touched his forehead. “I think I have a headache. I’m going to go lay down.” he said as he stood up.

“Be careful Lance.” Shiro said.

“If need anything buddy let me know.” Hunk yelled as Lance left.

“How hard did you train him?” Pidge asked Keith.

Keith shrugged. “I’ll be more careful next time.” 

“Please do Keith; we have to look after each other.” Shiro said.

Keith finished eating and stood up. “Thanks Hunk, I’ll you guys later.”

“Check in on Lance, see how he’s doing.”

“Ok Shiro will do.” Keith said as he left.

The green paladin waited till she could hear Keith's footsteps disappear down the corridor “I think their up to something.” Pidge commented.

“They probably got into a fight.” Hunk said. “It wouldn’t be unusual."

“Whatever it is, let’s hope it boils over.” Shiro said. The black paladin stood up. “Need any help tidying up?” he asked Hunk.

“Nah it’s cool, I’ve got it covered.” Hunk said.


	3. Space Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith checks in on Lance, but Lance has a surprise in store for his new boyfriend . . .

Keith knocked on the door to Lance’s room. Lance appeared with a rose in his mouth and pulled Keith in by his jacket. The Cuban boy pushed the red paladin toward the bed and the door shut behind them and locked.

Keith sat down in a daze; Lance had lit candles and was playing soft Latino music.

“Where were we?” Lance asked. 

“How did you know it would be me? . . . anyway I I thought you had a headache?” Keith asked.

“And I thought that you and me needed to continue our conversation from earlier.” Lance flirted. He paused. “I just kinda assumed it would be you.” There was an awkward silence.

Keith smiled and leaned forward taking Lance’s hands. “I’m not sure a conversation is what you actually want.” He commented.

Lance kissed him. “You would be right!” Lance said pulling a pair of finger guns. Keith rolled his eyes and stood up.

“I think we have a problem though.” The dark haired boy said seriously.

“What is it Keith?” Lance asked worried.

Keith looked away feigning embarrassment. “I need you to remind me of where we got to . . .” he said innocently.

Lance pushed back the internal nosebleed he was having. Why did Keith manage to look both cute and hot at the same time? Lance pushed Keith against the wall and kissed him hard. “Does that help you remember?” he asked.

Keith smiled “It’s starting to come back.” He admitted.

Keith slowly bit Lance’s lip and Lance looked at him, blue eyes staring into grey ones. Lance licked his lips and started kissing Keith again, little kisses. 

Keith looked away Lance kissed his neck and Keith froze, pleasure running through his body.

“Keith?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded. “Yeah Lance?” 

“Are y you sure? This is what you want?” 

Keith stared right into Lances eyes. “This is what I want. I want you Lance.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that . . .” Lance said.

He softly kissed Keith, his tongue reaching down the dark haired boy’s throat. He smiled and looked at Keith. Keith bit his lips in response.

“That’s really not helping Keith!” Lance complained.

“What are you going to do about it?” Keith said.

Lance pushed his body against Keith and the darker haired boy moaned slightly at the pressure against him. The Latino licked the inside of Keith’s lip and he froze with pleasure.

“L L ANCE.” Keith breathed the name and person the only thing he wanted.

Lance pushed Keith down on the bed and straddled him; he kissed him and started thrusting against him, slowly. A rhythm developed and soon Keith found himself being undressed. Keith reached around and squeezed Lance’s arse.

“We w why are y y you so good at t thi this?” Keith said, speaking was becoming more difficult.

“I was going to ask you the same?” Lance laughed.

Lance pushed Keith down and took of his own shirt. He knelt over the pale boy and kissed his chest; he paused and sucked his nipples till he felt everything harden. The Latino stood up and took of his trousers. Keith lifted his hips and pulled his own down, Lance pulled them off and Lance climbed over Keith again.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Keith and Lance broke their kiss and turned to look at the door. Keith turned red and pidge walked in.

“Oh there you are Rover!” She said looking up at little floating robot, that neither Keith nor Lance had noticed.

Keith turned bright red as Pidge looked at them. “Sorry I lost Rover. Hi Keith.” She said happily. 

“PIDGE YOU SAW NOTHING!” Lance screamed.

“Oh I very much saw something, have fun,” she said as she left. “I FUCKING KNEW IT! HUNK YOU OWE ME MONEY!” she yelled down the corridor, Rover following behind her like a loyal dog.

Keith and Lance looked at each other and laughed; Keith sat up and put his arms around Lance.

“I haven’t laughed like this in ages.” Lance said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” Keith said a huge smile on his face

Lance and Keith looked at each other. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this happy.” Lance said.

“Fuck you Lance!” Keith said pushing him. “Everyone going to know . . .”

Lance shrugged, “So, what does it matter now?”

Keith thought for a moment then shrugged, “I guess not.” He said.

Keith lay down and pulled Lance on top of him. Lance kissed him. 

Lance pulled Keith into a hug and kissed the back of his neck.

“But it thought you . . .” Keith said confused.

“Let me hold you el más preciado.” Lance said.

“Okay.” Keith said. It felt nice just to be held in Lance’s warm arms.

“ummm, hey Keith?”

“Yeah Lance?”

“What do you want this to be?” Lance gestured between them.

Keith didn’t need to think to know the answer. “Boyfriends.” He said.

“Space boyfriends?” Lance asked flirtily.

Keith rolled over and faced Lance with a blank expression. “No Lance.” Lance pouted and Keith kissed him. “fine.” He said quietly.

“Yeah boi!” Lance said.

“You’re a moron.” Keith said.

“A moron who is you’re space boyfriend!” Lance said. Keith said nothing but gave Lance’s brain time to connect properly. Lance paused and realised he’d called himself a moron.

Keith burst out laughting and Lance tickled him and soon the kisses started again. 

Neither Lance or Keith got any sleep all night, but neither of them cared.


End file.
